


Flawless

by labeledbones



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has no plot or point. Just Sunday morning somewhat hungover Kurt/Blaine fluff nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

Blaine blinks against the absolutely blinding, torturous sun coming in through the window. His head is throbbing and he’s either starving or about to puke. Either way, he is extraordinarily hungover and needs coffee and carbs as soon as humanly possible. This unfortunately means he has to get out of bed, and move, and go out into the world because they’ve been seriously lazy about going to the grocery store this week. Kurt is dead asleep next to him and Blaine knows that once Kurt wakes up he’s going to want caffeine immediately.

So Blaine rolls himself out of bed, pulls on the nearest pair of jeans- jeans? Blaine owns one pair of jeans and they’re somewhere in the back corner of a long forgotten drawer. So he’s shoving himself into Kurt’s skinny jeans because they’re already halfway on and, wow, his head is really not happy with him. He has to roll the bottoms of Kurt’s jeans up about six times until they’re the right length, but other than that they fit. He reaches for the NYADA hoodie he only wears at home on weekends and pulls it over his head. He catches his reflection in the mirror, touches a hand to his untamed curls, and decides caffeine and refined sugar are more important than his hair right now. He shoves on a pair of Topsiders, grabs his keys and wallet and heads out.

It’s a sunny crisp October Sunday and the sidewalks are full of families strolling along together. Blaine breathes in the cool air, the smell of wet leaves, feels a burst of energy go through him. He feels significantly less hungover just being outside and moving and looking up at the golden trees that line their surprisingly quiet Brooklyn street.

He buys two coffees and half a dozen donuts, making sure to get a cruller and a Boston crème for Kurt. He half walks, half jogs back to the apartment, eager to wake Kurt up so he can see how beautiful the day is. He thinks maybe they can go to the park later, lay out on the grass and read until they get too cold.

Kurt however is not so eager. Blaine toes off his shoes as soon as he’s in the door, sets the coffee and donuts down on the table and crawls back into bed with Kurt. He kisses Kurt’s shoulder once, twice, until Kurt groans, “If you’re waking me up without coffee, I swear to god-”

Blaine smiles against his bare shoulder. “I would never,” he says, kissing that shoulder a third time. “Even got you a cruller and a Boston crème. Your favorites.”

Kurt hums in approval. “ _You’re_ my favorite.”

Blaine places a wet kiss behind Kurt’s ear and slides back out of bed. “Do you want it in bed or are you gonna get up?”

Kurt groans and pushes his face deeper into his pillow. “Don’t want to move, don’t want to ruin the sheets with cream filling.”

Blaine stifles a laugh and gives a quiet, “That’s what she said.”

“Stop,” Kurt warns, but he’s laughing into the word and pulling himself up and out of bed.

He shuffles into the kitchen where Blaine is pulling out the sections of the Times he knows Kurt will want to read. He’s all but bouncing on the balls of his feet as he does it because now that he’s had sunshine and coffee, he feels good, amazing. Kurt glares at him. “How do you have this much energy right now? You drank more than I did last night.”

Blaine shrugs, grins, “It’s a beautiful day and you’re in the world and life is just really good sometimes.”

Kurt’s face softens. As much as he wants to be annoyed by Blaine’s upbeat sentimentality, he can’t be. It’s infectious. It’s a major contributing factor to why Kurt loves Blaine. He leans into Blaine and kisses him on the cheek. “Where are the donuts? Where is my coffee?” he demands quietly, his forehead dropped against the side of Blaine’s face.

They sit together at the table for a while, reading the paper, sipping their coffee. At one point, Kurt eyes Blaine over the top of the Arts section. Blaine is all curly hair and worn out sweatshirt and, god, Kurt’s now realizing Blaine’s got his jeans on, all bunched up at the ankles from being way too long. “You look especially cute today,” he says.

Blaine looks up from the comics and smiles cheekily, “I woke up like this.”


End file.
